


First

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Series: A dysfuncional family [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Backstory, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dysfunctional Family, Funny, Humor, Pre-Canon, Underage Drinking, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), canonverse, that's the intention so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Levi's first beer.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I have my 22 fanfics-to-do-list to clean off my head but I thought this little story too short and sweet not to add it to the list.
> 
> This has underage drinking (Levi is around 6 or 7 here) and no, don't put your kids drinking at this age, but here is in Shingeki world and Underground, so...
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

 

 

Beer and other forms of alcoholic moistures were often easier to find in the Underground than water. Which was more than fine by Kenny. He never liked water much anyway. Samples and portions of water were a lot better spent in making barrels of alcoholic drinks. Most Underground folks better not develop too expensive tastes, after all.

If it were water or tea or some other pricey shit, Kenny would understand the fascination, but if was so ordinary and he was so engaged in whatever philosophical shit he was roaming on about at the moment that it took him several moments to realize the midget had grown completely still (more than usual), sunken eyes staring. Eventually, mouth full of beer and babbling making him choke, Kenny noticed Levi and nearly choked again at the glint in the brat's eyes.

Staring at the mug.

Uh oh.

"Can I try it?" Levi asked, sounding for the first time like a baby.

Kenny squinted at him, holding his precious mug close.

"No."

"Why?" He wasn't whining - that'd be truly terrifying, Levi being the expressionless brat he was - but his eyes didn't falter from the mug. Kenny had the chilling certainty that if he moved the mug from left to right, the midget's eyes would follow. It was scary in its own right, and he didn't want to test it.

"It's my beer. Go get your own."

"I don't have money."

The adult man was the one whining instead of the seven year old kid. Kenny groaned and turned around in his seat, calling some drunkard close by.

"Hey, give me ya beer for the kid."

The other man snorted. These eloquent conversations were frequent.

"Go buy yar kid ya own damn beer."

"You're gonna give alcohol to a kid that size?" another near by man asked, eyes on Levi and his adorableish face and height.

Oh look, morals. Those weren't so frequent.

Carefully placing his own mug on the table and away from trouble, Kenny stood up, punched the second man, picked the scattered mug and threw it dead on the first man's teeth. After the question was dealt with, he straightened his hat back to its place, picked up the intended beer and returned to his table, shoving the mug into Levi's hands.

"And don't say I don't give ya anything."

"You could have avoided that if you let me try yours."

"Shut up."

"Or paid for one."

"Shut it. Ya don't avoid stuff like this. This is how ya make friends and start reputations, so learn it."

Levi seemed to be wondering where exactly the situation had brought the possibility for friendship, both men grunting and moaning in pain and one less tooth in the mixture, but said nothing further, focusing now back the source of all the rattle.

Now back to his seat and his beer, Kenny became quite amused by the prospect of Levi's reaction drinking his first share of alcohol. The beer in this cow-house bar had the distinct taste of spit, but it'd be more than enough to earn Kenny some laughs.

Levi was cautious trying it, sipping enough just to wet his lips. Kenny waited to see him spit it out and cough, but Levi's reaction was to just frown at the foreign taste. Nothing dramatic at all.

"It's bitter."

" Well what'd ya expect?"

"I thought it was sweet."

"It becomes sweet enough when ya're drunk."

Levi stared back him with that cute girlish look, analysing if Kenny was pranking him, and sipped a bit more. The frown was maintained.

With a strange curiosity to see how Levi would behave when drunk (and disregarding the 'morals' of the question), Kenny didn't oppose to Levi drinking from there on out, but if he expected foolish behaviour, hype, violence or bawling drunken tears, he didn't really get them. Given his age and size, Levi  _did_  get intoxicated, but it got him more unbalanced or sleepy, and a pain in the ass afterward when the hangover gave him headaches. It almost drove Kenny's curiosity away. He wasn't getting none of the more dramatics and comical Kenny wanted to be entertained by.

It would entertain him quite enough to have Levi win drinking contests with the benefit of his alcoholic resistance, but that came out of Levi's own volition in some months' time.

Before that started to happen, and only one week after that first taste of beer, Kenny stopped incentivizing the brat.

Being the sly little bastard he was, Levi  _pretended_  to be drunk, like Kenny was hoping (and after a  _serious_  amount of drinking - both of them had kept up with each other in a form of silly competition, and Kenny's more than trained stomach and liver were getting slightly dizzy), only to have an excuse to kick him in the shin in the middle of a bar and steal his hat.

The men that caught the scene barked out in laughter, the tiny midget hopping and swirling around a forest of legs in a chant of victory. When Kenny caught up with the apparently very drunk Levi, mix of annoyance and satisfaction to see the kid break, he bent over the boy to retrieve the hat resting on the midget's hair nest. And he met the Levi's completely lucid gaze and accomplished little fucking smile.

Kenny didn't know if he wanted to laugh or punch him.

 

the end

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I'm in a process of mental cleansing and so all the stories will have weaker writing and simple plots, but I prefer that to continue like I have until now.
> 
> I have a lot of young Levi fics, all independent but form a continuity. Seriously. I'll make a masterpost eventually for new readers to get their bearings.
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
